


One Stark Is Not Enough

by Windify



Series: My English translations [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Aunt May Who?, Aunts & Uncles, But Deadpool is only in like three chapters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry Parker’s Family, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Tony Stark is a genius, that’s without doubt. He engages in rocket science, fights with crime as a superhero and leads a world-famous company. But raising a child? That’s a whole another thing. Especially when the child has Stark’s genes.Fortunately he has his two best friends, supercomputer and later a whole team by his side, so he could manage it somehow.Or not, because Peter Stark has them all wrapped around his finger.[This is a series of loosely (un)connected Iron Dad oneshots with Tony being Peter’s biological dad.][Rated T for language.][Deadpool is/will be there in the last three chapters, Spideypool in the last two. The rest is just Iron Dad and Spiderson.]
Relationships: Happy Hogan & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool, hinted Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff
Series: My English translations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582834
Comments: 25
Kudos: 324





	1. Stark Will Always Find a Way

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeden Stark nestačí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618655) by [Windify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify). 



> Hello! This is a translation so I’m sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. By translating I’m practicing my English, so... As I said in the summary, this is a series of various (un)subequenting Iron Dad/Spiderson one-shots. I was firstly posting this as an advent calendar but what can I say – only the last chapter is about Christmas (or winter in general).
> 
> Also, some important notes for the beginning:
> 
> \- I DO NOT ship Pepperony (sorry not sorry)
> 
> \- however there will be hints of Clintasha (because I said so)
> 
> \- step by step, there will be reflected Iron Man 1, 2, Avengers 2012 and Spider-Man: Homecoming movies but with certain adjustments, of course
> 
> \- unsurprisingly, Tom Holland’s version of Peter Parker
> 
> \- Don Cheadl’s version of Jamese Rhodes
> 
> \- Tony and Happy are friends (like good friends) directly from start (cuz trio Tony-Rhodey-Happy as blood brothers is unstoppable, fight me)
> 
> \- there will be Deadpool and the Spideypool ship in the end, but this work’s main trope is still Iron Dad and Spiderson

To be honest, James Rhodes had seen and done so many insanitiest that not many things surprised him anymore. 

After all, as Tony Stark’s best friend he didn’t have another option that to get used to it. And the fact that he helped with some of the insane things (especially back when they studied at M.I.T.) was irrelevant. 

So when Tony phoned him to to pick yourself right and there, go to the Reagan National Airport, get into a private jet that was waiting for him here and immediately fly to Tony to Malibu, he didn’t even protest because when he did the last time, Tony just hacked all his electronics. 

It didn’t matter he was in D.C. and unlike the mentioned billionaire really worked, no one can ignore Tony Stark.

So yes, Rhodey was used to various weird things and the whole flight he was thinking what can his best friend want from him this time that it can’t wait, but despite the years of experience with stupid thing he just didn’t get _what was happening right before his eyes_.

As soon as he walked in the house he was surprised to hear Tony’s voice from living room. He knew he was saying something but the words just did not make sense. _God, please, tell me he isn’t doing drugs again_ went through his head when he walked swiftly to the living room.

And the moment Tony was in his sight, he froze on the spot, eyes widened in disbelief.

Because his best friend was sitting on the ground opposite a small child who couldn’t be older than half a year.

“I think I figured out why you wanted me here asap.”

Tony flinched and looked up at him and Rhodey could read from his eyes absolute horror and unease and fear, but at the same time there was something like determination. “Yeah, this, um, he, he is… the… he…”

For a full twenty two years Rhodes had known Stark he had never heard him stutter, let alone lost words. On the ther hand, he couldn’t blame him, not in this situation.

He made his way to him and collapsed on the floor next to the couple so he could look at the child properly. He had deep, chocolate eyes and short, yet curly hair the same color. He recognized the eye color, same with the restless hair and facial features, and he didn’t have to ask Tony to confirm it to him, and yet… “So, talk. Who’s he?”

Tony swallowed and straightened. “Peter. Peter Benjamin Parker… Stark. His mom was Mary Parkes, her maiden name was Fitzpatrick, and his stepdad was Richard Parker. But they both died in a plane crash and god, Rhodey, I _didn’t even know I have a son until state authorities knocked on my door with positive DNA test and Mary’s will_.”

He was silent for a moment, just stared at Peter, and tried to find the right word. He really didn’t have to ask how it happened, he knew Tony Stark’s wild life, but he didn’t have to deal with real consequences so far. And now? “Tony, calm down, yes? It doesn’t have to be a such big deal, after all –”

“How can I be calm when I have a son I had no idea about?!” the inventor shrieked loudly and Peter jerked at that sound. Tony immediately, on instinct, without having any idea where did this come from, grabbed him and stroked his hair in a calming gesture.

“Listen, now the most important thing is to decide what to do next. He doesn’t necessarily have to… stay with you –”

“I may be a dick,” interrupted him Tony again, “but not that big. The boy doesn’t have anyone, Rhodey, he had no family except me. And I can’t give him to someone strange even though it would be probably the best for him, but not when I know that… that…”

“I get it,” assured him Rhodey and patted him on his shoulder soothingly. Silence set for a while and he just watched how Peter was literally staring at Tony. “So… it looks like a have a nephew.”

“And I have a son,” nodded Tony drily. Then he whined and bent his head backwards. “Pepper’s going to kill me whe she finds out. And the Stark Indistries’ PR team too.”

Rhodey couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing loudly over the blessing in disguise, even though he was freaking out inside, although less than Tony.

Not many things surprised Colonel Rhodes but Tony Stark always found a way to do it.

And he doubted it’ll be different with _Peter Stark_. 


	2. He hasn’t went crazy (yet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stopped because Peter was grinning at him victoriously and giggling silently. “You’re stubborn as hell, you know?”
> 
> “What can we say, at least now we definitely know he is a Stark.“
> 
> Happy howled and rubbed his face. “Please, _no_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten kudos in less than one day? Are you crazy? Thank you so much! :O

“It doesn’t matter how many times I see you do it, it’s still funny.”

“Shut up, Rhodey.”

“But you cannot say that –”

“You too, Happy?”

“Rhodey’s right.”

“I know I’m.”

“That’s bullying,” mumbled Tony when he put a spoon with carrot puree to Peter’s lips. “You hear that, Pete? They’re bullying me in my own house. I need drink.”

“No-o,” Colonel shooke his head and grinned. “No alcohol, it’s bad for kids.”

Stark just grimaced at him. When he decided he won’t give Peter for adoption but that he will keep him and raise him – because despite everything he _wasn’t_ Howard, _couldn’t_ be – with this came certain conditions.

Tony Stark was word-famous. Whether thanks to weapons company or thanks to his affairs and nearly every-day eccentricities, it didn’t matter. People knew him as an egoistic billionaire genius who spends all his time in a workshop, under girls’ skirts and preferably drunk.

It wasn’t completely a lie, but at the same time not completely the truth. He didn’t go drunk to the workshop.

Nonetheless, to the public he was not a good person. But while he didn’t care about the public, he cared about his own son. As Rhodey (and Happy, too) had told him, he had to be a dad for Peter, not Tony Stark.

So Tony had nothing else to do than to throw away most of the alcohol he had at home. He didn’t give it up entirely, particularly as an alibi for media, but he did reduce it.

“Listen, have you talked with Pepper yet?”

The look Tony gave him said it all. “Yeah,” he groaned, “and it was a disaster. She yelled at me for more than an hour, asking me if I went crazy. Which, by the way, I did not go crazy yet, thank you very much.”

Happy cleared his throat. “Yet.”

He passed the note without answering and continued: “Then she yelled at me for another hour if I’m aware that the public will eat me when they find out, and it prolonged to two hours when I told her I don’t have in plan for media to find out about Peter anything. They’re like vultures. And yes, I know it’ll be hard to keep him as a secret but I want for him to have a normal life, at least as a kid.”

“Is it possible to have normal life when you’re Tony Stark’s son?”

“I’ll consider this as a compliment, Rhodey. Hey, Peter, I’m not saying this… substance looks edible but it belongs to your stomach, not on the table, so could you cooperate? At least a little bit?”

Peter stopped waving his hands as he did it for the last ten seconds and was sitting calmly. His eyes roved between the three men and the spoon, he waited until the thing was at his mouth, then he hit the spoon with his small hand with so much force that the carrot puree splatered on the table in front of him.

Tony took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “You little –” He stopped because Peter was grinning at him victoriously and giggling silently. “You’re stubborn as hell, you know?”

“What can we say, at least now we definitely know he is a Stark.“

Happy howled and rubbed his face. “Please, _no_. One Stark is enough, I already have trouble with handling the older. If Peter’ll inherit something more besides the stubbornness… Rhodey, save me.”

Peter giggled again as if he exactly knew what they’re talking about and Tony looked at hih with mock shock. “My own son is betraying me, too? Jarvis, save _me_!”

“I’m sorry, sir, but you’re alone in this.”

“Hey!”


	3. Maybe Next Time

“Dum-E, U, stop corrupting my son.”

Both machines gave a series of beeping, really sounding guilty and innocent at the same time, and Peter on the floor laughed and clampsily patted Dum-E’s claw. Tony wasn’t surprised that his both machines, older Dum-E and recently created U instantly liked his son; according to Jarvis they saw him as their little brother, and that actually made sense.

Tony watched with amusement how is Peter crawling around the bots, taking in hands all things he can reach and examinate them. Yeah, having a child in a workshop maybe wasn’t completely safe but made sure that all (too) dangerous things were out og his reach. Plus, he couldn’t do it any other way – he had to run his company, invent invetions and there was no one who could babysit Peter. So he had reserved him a place in the workshop where he had him in his sight and where was Peter as safe as one can be between Dum-E and U.

“Sir,” Jarvis spoke up suddenly, a hint of panic in his voice, “I’m not sure if Peter should have in his hands –”

But Tony overhauled him. “No, no, no, Pete,” he blurted as soon as he saw what was his son about to grab. “This is a nail gun, it’s not something for you.” He lifted the tool and held it in fron of Peter’s eyes so he could watch but not touch. He had to smile when he saw the interest with which Stark junior examinated the tool, and he softly stroked his hair. “Jarvis, what was this thing doing on the floor? Damn, this should be long gone,” he mumlbed with annoyance, putting the gun down next to a box with screwdrivers.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“It’s alright. But scan it here, please, so nothing like this will happen again.”

He looked down when he felt Peter tug at his sleeve and after a few seconds of thinking he sat down with him. After all, he worked nearly an hour straight and he did make a progress so he could afford a little break.

Actually, from the time he took Peter in he didn’t work more than a few hours in a row and his few-days’ marathons in the workshop were now over. Surprisingly easily he remembered he have a child with him that he have to take care of, and when he immersed in his work, Jarvis always interrupted him when something was happening or Peter had to eat.

Which was actually one of the reasons why his artificial intelligence was enjoying Peter’s presence so much – Tony actually take care of himself, too.

Kids do terrible things to people.

Tony and Peter just sat on the ground unmovingly for a while, staring at each other, before Peter moved and reached over at Tony, trying to stand up on his own legs. He immediately steadied him with hands around Peter’s waist so he wouldn’t fall, and shook his head. He had Peter for a few months and he found out a long time ago that nothing like “your child shoudl be doing this and this by that month” apply to this child. He did what he wanted, regardless his age.

As it it could be otherwise when he was Stark.

“Why do I think you’ll be running around the shop on your own in a while?” hummed Tony. Dum-E and U leaned over to them and grasped Peter’s T-shirt with their claws so Tony let him go. Well, yes, maybe the two were clumsy and dropped mugs and tools with pleasure but Tony just knew that they would never drop Peter on purpose. He trusted them in this.

“Most people wouldn’t agree with my form of upbringing,” continued Tony, watching as Peter toddled around.

“Most, sir?”

“Really, Jarvis?”

“According to my statistics –”

“Fine!” He threw his hand up. “So no one. Now silence, I’m giving Peter here very important speech.”

“Peter looks very interested, sir.”

Tony gazed at ceiling. “Jarv, shut up.” He looked at Peter whose eyes roved between him and his 1967 Shelby Cobra. “To be honest, I’m not sure i fit’s good idea to let you play with wrenches, but whatever. You’ll be genius like your dad, won’t you?”

Of course, Peter didn’t answer, instead he looked at the ceiling as if he was searching for Jarvis, then he looked at Dum-E and afterwards did a few steps to a side.

Tony sighed, reached out for him and combed Peter’s hair. “I won’t get anything from you today, will I?” he smiled faintly, catching his one small palm in his hands.

His son fixed his deep doe eyes on him. He just stared for a while and when was Tony about to get up, he tilted his head on side. “Da – daddy?”

The inventor froze on the spot. He jerked his head sharply so he could look at his son with eyes wide open, trying to convince his mind that he had heard correctly. “Pete, repeat that.”

“Daddy.” Tony felt warm feeling in his chest and realized that the word doesn’t sound bad, that it sounds… natural. Peter giggled at his stiff expression and continued: “Da. Daddy. Daddy.”

While Peter happily repeated the one word again and again, the billionaire finally recovered from the shock. He jumped to his feet, lifted Peter who squeaked in surprise up in his arms and rushed out of the room and upstairs. “Rhodey! Happy! Pepper! ANYBODY here?”

He nearly tripped over the stairs trying to get into a living room as fast as he could where unsurprisingly had run only his slightly frightened assistant. “What? What happened?”

Tony grinned at her and lifted Peter to her eyes’ level. “Listen. Peter, come on, say it again.”

The younger Stark chuckled, threw his hands all around and whooped: “Daddy!”

Pepper laughed, but more than Peter she was interested in Tony’s bright face. She have never seen him that subjected to his emotions. His eyes were shining with pure happiness and enthusiasm and love.

“That’s great, Peter.” Pepper stroked his hair. I bet he’ll be talking without a break in a while. But go back, I have to return back to work.”

With this words she once again rushed away but Tony couldn’t care less. He sat on a couch and put Peter on his lap. “Come on, don’t you wanna tell me something more? Perhaps ‘uncle Rhodey’. Or ‘Jarvis’, hm?”

“Daddy.”

Tony shook his head with a smile. “Nevermind, maybe next time.”


	4. Progress

Rhodey sat up abruptly, untagled himself from covers and was standing by his bed bedore he was even fully aware what is going on. Peter’s scream resonated throughout whole bedroom and he didn’t need to think twice before taking a few quick steps to his cot. He had this movement learnt and managed to do it blind but the omnipresent artificial intelligence automatically, without asking, lightly illuminated the room with faint blue light coming from sensors at the flor.

He lifted crying Peter in his arms and pressed him agains his chest to provide the feeling of safety. He ran his fingers through his hair and slowly dug in it. But the technique for calming Peter down always used by Tony didn’t work.

“Shh, Peter,” soothed Rhodey, not knowing whatexactly to do. Peter didn’t sleep, he woke up and called for his dad day and nigh.

Peter’s scream didn’t stop but luckily it wasn’t increasing, too. But his calls remained without response, Tony wasn’t coming and he only had Rhodey.

Colonel walked around the bedroom with the child, mumbling silent nonsenses in a hopeless try of calming Peter.

In the end, after two long, cry and tears filled tiring hour, his nephew had fallen asleep, but he didn’t dare to put him back to the cot.

“Jarvis?” he whispered to the silence bedroom, carefully stroking Peter’s hair.

The invisible servant adapted his own voice volume to the colonel’s when he answered: “Yes, Colonel Rhodey?”

“What time is it, please?”

“Three fifty seven a.m.”

“Thanks.”

For a while, the bedroom fell into silence again. Rhodey sighned quietly. He untagled his hand from Peter’s hair and froze mid-move when the younger Stark flinched but luckily didn’t wake up, and Rhodey rubbed his eyes with his free hand before lying down on the mattress with Peter, his back resting against the wall.

“Jarvis?” he whispered again.

“Yes?”

He took a breath shakily, closing his eyes. “Any progress?”

The invisible servant was silent for a moment, as if he didn’t know what to say. Or maybe he just wish for the answer to be different. “I’m sorry.”

Rhodey pressed Peter closer to himself. A few lonely tears leaked from under his eyelids and wet his cheeks.

If he insisted that he will go in the same car as Tony. If he didn’t let himself oust, then – what?

He didn’t believe he would be able to stop it, but he could at least protect Tony. He was in the army, not Tony.

And now Tony was somewhere in Afghanistan, most likely dead, if not tortured.

They didn’t hear from him about a month now. They used machines and people, they were searching with all possible resources, but vainly. They didn’t find anything apart from lifeless bodies, car wreckages and Tony’s blood – a lot of blood but without body.

Not a day went by that Rhodey didn’t pray that his best friend would be alright and he hated that he couldn’t do anything.

Anything apart from one thing – take care of Peter. Rhodey and Happy promised Tony that if something happened to him they will take care of Peter. Although it was an obligation for a long time, it wasn’t hard to persuade them to do that; after all, they fell in love with the younger Stark instantly.

But they had never thought this could really happen.

Rhodey opened his eyes and in the dark squinted at the tiny body in his arms. “Please,” he said breathlessly. “Please, Tony, if you’re alive… come back home.” 


	5. Blue

Maybe he was only a year and a half old but despite his age Peter understood surprisingly many things. Which shouldn’t be that surprising when his dad a literal genius but people sometimes don’t get what all can children do.

Nevertheless, Peter understood many things. He managed to find out the workshop can be dangerous place, one by one he noted which tools hid daddy use for work. He understood that the blue light coming from his chest made all adults nervous including his dad.

But if there was something he didn’t get, it was _why_.

Why were some people looking at the device in his chest with disgust or curiosity? Why were they frowning so often when they talked loudly and pointed at his chest?

For Peter, that was still a mystery.

But to be honest, he didn’t care. He didn’t care thas his daddy looks different than others, quite the contraty, he felt anxious when he couldn’t find the blue light with which he always recognized his dad.

He soon got used to the cold metal which he felt under his hands when his daddy took him in his arms. He’d felt the warm brown eyes on him when he had studied the source of the light for the first time, he heard how older Stark gasped, but he only wrapped his hands around his neck, happy that after those three tormenting months which seemed like an endless time he had his dad back.

To Peter, blue color soon meant love and safety.

Shining blue meant protection which not even red and gold together could provide. Blue meant refuge which he found in his dad’s arms. Blue chased away the nightmares from which he woke up crying and sleeping, and it reminded him that his daddy was right by his side where he was meant to be.

The one specific shade of blue was a assurance which he desperately needed.

Assurance which lulled him to sleep together with strong arms surrounding his small body.

To Peter, blue color meant home.


	6. Tony Stark? Peter Stark!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No!” Tony jumped on his feet and shook his head violently, however he didn’t even try to chase Peter away from the suits because when he did it the last time, his son set Dum-E with a fire extinguisher against him as a revenge. “No, Peter definitely won’t be a superhero.”

Rhodey’s eyes roved between Tony sitting by his desk and Peter on the ground on gathered blankets, and he unbelievingly shook his head because both Starks played with technology and electronic parts which he didn’t understand. “I will never understand how you managed to turn what Howard completely ruined into perfect upbringing.“

“Easily,“ Tony winked at him when he took a screwdriver out of his mouth so he could set up two parts of Iron Man’s gauntlet. “He wasn’t Tony Stark.”

“This yours ‘I’m Tony Stark’ catch-phrase will be replaced with more famous ‘I’m Peter Stark’ in a few years,” said Happy standing by doors where he had typed the activation code a moment ago so he had said their conversation.

“Uncle Happy!”

Happy smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair when he walked past him. “Hi, squirt.” He did a few more steps and sat on a couch which Rhodey now used as his base. “Do I even have a chance to understand what’re they doing?”

“Tones is playing with his newest toy… and so is Peter, actually. Only Tony’s is a little more dangerous. I mean, I hope the Tony’s.”

Tony rolled his eyes, putting the screwdriver and the gauntlet down. “Really funny.” He stood up from his chair so he could sat on to ground opposite three and a half years old Peter. “What do you have here, Pete?”

“Shouldn’t you know that when it was you who gave it to him?”

“Rhodey, shut up or I’ll kick you out of here,” he growled while Peter giggled, but he let go of his construction of circuit and chips and buttons and electronic devices so Tony could look at it. The elder Stark examined it for a while, eyebrows drew together, and then he, surprised, looked first at his so, then at the ceiling: “Peter, what – Jarvis, I’m not dreaming, am I? Do you see what I see?”

“What do you see, Tony?” asked Happy and Rhodey at the same time, not even hiding their curiosity. Tony was honest shocked and what could Peter with the… circuit do to catch him off guard?

“If you mean a fully functional circuit board, then yes, sir.”

Tony Stared at the construction in his hands with nearly piously, his brown eyes shining with pride. Carefully, he placed the construction net to himself and pulled Peter in his arms. Immediately, without asking, his son wrapped his hands around him and snuggled closer to him. “Peter, you’re a genius,” he said, excited. “How did you do that?”

“It’s easy,” mumbled Peter, his head burried in Tony’s chest, as if he was ashamed of his success.

Rhodey on the couch cleared his throat to catch their attention. “So Peter really bulit his first circuit board? Hah, he beat you, Tones. You didn’t manage to do it till you were four.” He emphasized the word “till” with mocking undertone but the inventor knew his friend doesn’t mean it.

Happy tilted forward curiously. He maybe didn’t study at MIT, maybe he didn’t know all part of circuit boards and their functions, but he did recognize one when he see it. “At this rate he’ll soon build his own Dum-E or even an Iron Man suit and he’ll be declairing that rocket science is easy.”

“Yes!” squeaked Peter. He let go of Tony, wriggled out of his grip and ran to other part of workshop where Marks V and VI stood. So far resting VI woke up and ruffled Peter’s hair; one of a few ways how Jarvis could demostrate his nearly parental emotions which he had towards the younger Stark.

Sure, as an artificial intelligence he wasn’t completely capable of having emotions but he did learn and could recognize priorities of individual people. He knew he care about his creator and his son, just as he care about the two men who are close to Tony, and he himself could rewrite some of his codes so he could establish his own priorities based on Tony’s priorities.

“No!” Tony jumped on his feet and shook his head violently, however he didn’t even try to chase Peter away from the suits because when he did it the last time, his son set Dum-E with a fire extinguisher against him as a revenge. “No, Peter definitely won’t be a superhero.”

Happy glanced over all of the standing suits with sceptical look. “And are you sure about that, Tony?”

“As long as I’m breathing my son won’t be saving the world,” he stand his ground obdurately. “And not in at least thirty years after I’m under the ground.”

“But why, daddy?” protested Peter immediately.

“Because it’s very dangerous, Pete.”

“But you save the world and now you’re saying it’s dangerous.”

Happy chuckled and Rhodey shot at Peter with finger gun. “Exactly, Tones. You save the world and it’s dangerous. Why can’t Peter when you can?” he grinned at him amusedly.

Tony shot him a death look which clearly showed what he think about encouraging Peter in this, he went to Peter and lift him up to his hands. “Because I said you won’t be a superhero, that’s why.” He wasn’t going to discuss this anymore, his final answer was no. “And besides, you’ll live calm life, you’ll graduate at MIT and then you’ll take over Stark Industries. No superheroing.”

“But dad –”

“No, end of discussion, Pete.” He put laid him down and just like the suit did before, now he, too, ruffled Peter’s hair. “And by the way, great work with the circuit board, Petey. I’m proud of you.”

All his anger caused from forbidden superheroing vanished after the praise words. Without hesitating he collected his board and went to another part of workshop where was Dum-E waiting for him with new components.

Tony just sighed, rubbed his eyes with fingers of one of his hand and sat across Rhodey and Happy.

“So, MIT?”

“Yes. Well, at least I hope he’ll choose it,“ mumbled the inventor. “But first he’ll graduate at high school. He won’t skip classes. Sure, maybe – well, definitely he’ll be bored because we already know he’s genius but skipping classes… doesn’t do any good.” He paused for a moment, remembering the oppressive feeling which held him every hime he walked amongst the twenty years old students through MIT campuses.

No, he really didn’t wish for Peter to go through the bullying and hate because he is younger and smarter. He’ll do better amongst chidren of the same age.

Silence fell for a few minutes, disturbed only by Peter’s mumbling and machines’ humming before Rhodey brought new topic. For a while they talked about things happening in the world, then they talked about S.H.I.E.L.D. Sounds in the workshop became only a hum in background and they checked Peter with fleeting glances, knowing that if something happened Jarvis will interrupt them.

Which, in the end, he didn’t even have to do, because when something happened, Tony noticed nearly immediately. From the table where Peter sat could be heard rattling of metal and Tony’s dad’s instincts alerted him instantly. He jerked his head, found him quickly and immediately jumped. “Hey, Peter, no – put the gauntlet down! How did you even get this? Jarvis!”

And Peter? Peter started to flee all around the workshop with Iron Man’s helmet on his head. 


	7. When Happy and Rhodey are in charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy and Rhodey take Peter out when Tony has some business to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, but here we go again.

Happy turned off engine and looked around the parking lot. He shortly nodded at Rhodes before he got out of the car. For a while, in a way to remain inconspicuous, he walked around before assessing that the coast is clead and then he let the colonel together with Stark Junior get out.

Tony had to attend few urgent Stark Industries meetings and tune a few last details about finishing Stark Tower today so Rhodey and Happy had decided they’ll steal Peter for themselves for a day.

Which for Peter meant a day full of fun while his uncles stared at each other with a slightly deadly looks and tried to gain the ‘better uncle’ position. Sometimes it looked like Happy wasn’t trying as much as he could, given his occasional mumbling and grumblig on Peter’s adress, but that was just a part of their relationship, something personal which had shared and understood only them, and Peter knew Happy loves him just as much as Rhodey.

Peter obediently held Rhodey by his hand but when Happy aligned them and walked by his side, he grabbed him without hesitation and grinned when his uncle looked at him with a sligh smile. “Uncle?”

“Yes?” they both answered at the same time, whereupon they glanced one at another which made the small genius laugh because this exactly was his plan. After all, it wasn’t the first time when they didn’t know who he is talking to.

After a few seconds, Peter couldn’t maintain his curiousity anymore and had to ask. “Well, where are we going? You still haven’t told me.”

“Well, Peter, you’ll find out soon,” grinned Rhodey mysteriously and Peter just groaned. He’d waited a long time now so why can’t they tell him where they’re going?

Happy shook his hands slightly to attract Peter’s attention. “Don’t mop and mow like that, it doesn’t suit you.“

“I got it after my dad.”

They both laughed. Sure, Peter did hear that often, after all, he did inherit many characteristics from Tony, but to turn their comments against them? That was a whole new level. “It looks like Tones is nourishing a viper in his bosom.”

“Just wait till he says this right in fron of Tony,” nodded Happy. “I’d like to see that. And if not live, then at least Jarvis could record it.”

This time Peter remained quiet and only listened what they’re talking about. He didn’t really know what his uncle meant with the snake – he was a human, not an animal – but if his word could make them happy and laugh, he didn’t have a reason to look for an explanation.

So he just marched together with them, anywhere they went, and looked around people. A lot of them quickly walked down the street, but some even smile dat him. Few adults looked weirdly at him and his uncles, but it didn’t looked like someone recognized Tony Stark’s two best friends.

In New York, everyone just minded his own business. But Peter didn’t complain; compared to Malibu it still was something new, unknown.

He didn’t even notice they stopped until strong hands stopped him. Confused, he looked up at his escort. “You’re still asking where are we going and when we’re here, you’d pass by,” smirked Happy.

Stark Junior looked around immediately. For a while his eyes hovered around in puzzlement until he realized they’re staying in front of a shop window, and not just some shop. “Toy store?”

“Exactly,” nodded Rhodey. “The best thing is that Tony doesn’t know where we took you so he didn’t forbid us from buying you something.”

“More likely from buying you too many things,” hummed Happy, but while Peter didn’t hear his words, Rhodes did and so he elbowed him in stomach.

Rhodey turned his attention back to Peter who stared at them in religiously. He looked like a small puppy who got his new home, and his heart exulted at this cute sight. “Nonetheless, we’ll start here. And then – then ice cream!”

Peter squeaked and without hesitation hugged firs Rhodey, then Happy, even though they haven’t done anything yet. Happy, however, managed to catch Peter before he could run to the store’s door. “Don’t forget the rules, okey? Don’t talk to strange people and always stay at mine or Rhodey’s sight. Clear?”

“Yes, uncle Happy!”

“Perfect. Now run, you little missile.”

He didn’t need another spur. He ran against automatic-open doors with the two men in a close tailgate and without hesitation went looking around for a Lego section. There was a moment he got out of their sight, but in the end they couldn’t even be mad at him when they found him in a next aisle with a small Filipino boy of the same age, eagerly discussing about limited Star Wars Lego. They couldn’t help themselves and had to smile when they saw the boy’s mother helplessly wring her hands and not being able to tear him away from the debate.

However when Happy pointed out that if Peter wants an ice cream, then they should go, the two boys separated.

Before the day ended, Peter had a new Lego set and ate nearly a ton of ice cream. And even though Tony waited for them at home with hands crossed on his chest and a reproach on his lips, not even him could say anything when Peter recounted how some random passer-by lady tripped over and accidentally spilled her smoothie on Happy’s head.

(Although his smile faded when Dum-E found inspiration in this story and lately in the workshop did the same to _him_.)


	8. How Tony Stark Started Digging His Own Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s introduced to the Avengers.

“Please, dad! Like in _Lion King_. Pleeease!”

Tony sighed compassionately, putting his hand on his forehead. But the gesture with which he expressed what he thinks of his son’s idea stayed overlooked, and Peter was still bouncing all around like a hyperactive squirrel and tried to persuade him. “For the last time, Petey. I’m not gonna introduce you to the Avengers the way they introduced Simba in _Lion King_ , clear? How did that even crossed your mind?”

“It was uncle Rhodey’s idea.”

This insanity was suddenly making a hell of a sense, concluded Tony after a few seconds of silence. “It looks like I have to talk with the uncle,” he mumbled for himself. “This may be even worst idea than when he suggested I should carry you in bandanna few years ago.”

Peter looked at him, confused, but Tony just continued. “What I want to say is that we’re not gonna practise anything you saw in films. Even though I don’t doubt that Clint’d understad. He’d maybe laugh, too.”

“Then why –”

“Because I said so, Peter.”

“Fine,” he murmured and tilted his head down. It wasn’t even a minute later he was tugging at Tony’s hand. “But I’ll meet them, right? Right, dad?”

“Of course, Peter.”

Despite the certainity that sounded from his words, he wasn’t sure. It was approximately four months since the Avengers moved to the newly rebuilt Avengers Tower, and Tony spent the four months dividing his time betwee his team, son and work. It was important for him to get to know the Avengers, figure out what they are like and if he can trust them. He considered for ages who he will tell about Peter, let alone who he will consent to be in contact with him – especially after Obadiah.

But it was a different situation with the Avengers. They were a team and if they had to work together, they had to trust each other. To reveal Peter to them, about whom didn’t know even Natasha Romanoff, was the biggest proof of trust he could ever offer them.

He was still surprised he managed to heep Peter a secret for that long, considering he had had two super-spies in his team. And his son was living just one floor above the communal Avenger’s floor for the whole time, even.

Maybe it was the fact he didn’t let anyone in his personal and Jarvis controled every entrance. Just maybe.

Tony took a deep breath when elevator they were both riding stopped, but the doors didn’t opened. He used the moment the artificial intelligence gave them and looked down at Peter standing next to him. “You ready, Pete?”

His son just grinned at him. “I’m always ready. I’m Stark.”

He laughed shortly and ruffled his hair. “Yeah, you are.” He flitted to the ceiling – a habit which one by one repeated everyone who communicated with Jarvis – and then back to the doors. “Jarv?”

The elevator opened with the command. Tony walked out, partially covering Peter with his body.

Avengers didn’t even look up from what they were doing, they just called their greetings. Clint and Natasha were watching the TV and critizing the actors’ bad fighting styles, Bruce was reading a book in an armchair and Steve opposite him was drawing.

Tony rolled his eyes, after which he stood up in the middle of the living room and cleared his throat to catch attention from Banner and Rogers, not the two spies because he was obstructing their view to the now thanks to Jarvis muted TV.

“Now, when I have your attention,” started Tony as soon as Bruce put the book down (the spine facing up) and Steve dropped his pencil, “I’d like to say something important. Properly speaking, I’d like to introduce someone important to you. Pete, come here.”

Peter, who was still standing by the elevator and by some miracle went unnoticed, quickly took place right next to his dad’s side. He clenched Tony’s pant leg firmly when he felt on himself several unbelieving, shocked looks. Nevertheless, just like his father, he lifted his head proudly and smiled. “Hi.”

For a long time, there was silence, before Tony chuckled and shook his head, outraged. “You’re not even gonna say hi back? That’s some upbringing, really.”

“I’m sorry, but _what the fuck_ , Stark?”

“Clint!” snaped Steve at him, frightened, while Tony his terror only pretended. “That’s how you talk before kids?” the billionaire added.

“You talk worse, dad,” gave him Peter away and grinned cheerfully at him.

The adressing at the end seemed to tear the curtain that was covering up their brains and stopping them from functioning. They all at once demanted answers to the questions _when_ and _how_ and, most importantly, _what_ , but Tony stayed silent because answering in this fuss wouldn’t make any sense. “Are you done?” he asked as if by the way and suddenly they all fall quiet. “Great. Now – Peter, could you introduce yourself properly?”

He nodded, let go of Tony’s pant leg and looked straight at the Avengers. “Hi, I’m Peter Stark and I’m four years old.” As soon as he stopped talking, he did a step back and clinged to Tony who put a hand on his shoulder in a calming move.

Again, there was silence for a few seconds before Steve spoke up. “Tony, I… You’ve got a _son_?”

No, daughter, he thought, but didn’t say anything out loud because he knew it’s not adequate in this situation. “You bet I have. All four years.”

“How is it possible I hadn’t known about him?” intervened Natasha thoughtfully.

“Because I didn’t want you to know anythig about him,“ said Tony simply. “But now we’re team and live together so I came to the conclusion that you should know about him.”

The main though, that he trusts them enought to know they won’t endanger his son, maybe stayed unsaid, but they all figured out the meaning of Stark’s deeds, and everyone – even Natasha, especially her – warmed by their heart with that though.

The first one who moved was in the end Bruce. He kneeled to Peter so they would be on the same level and welcomed him with a warm smile. “Hello, Peter. My name’s Bruce.”

His eyes were sparkling with excitement when he answered. “I know you. You’re Bruce Banner. Whoa.”

Tony laughed shortly at Bruce’s confused look. “Peter’s a big fan of your work, Bruce,” he hummed, after which the doctor nodded knowingly and the confused look was replaced with blushin and a little amazement.

But Clint had already pushed him aside. “Hello there, little boy. I’m Clint and something’s telling me we’re gonna make your dad crazy together. You’re in? Great. So, what about you tell us something about you?”

From that moment Peter didn’t close his mouth and only five minutes was enough for Tony to start thinking about how much of a freaking mistake he had done when he introduced Peter to the Avengers.


	9. Clint and Peter; kings of vents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time between Peter and Clint!

Tony was, as always, right.

Introducing Peter to the Avengers meant a catastrophe.

Only three weeks passed from that day and there was no one who wouldn’t fall in love with Peter. Even when Thor came back from Asgard, only one look at Stark Junior was enough for him to promise that he will protect him at any cost. (Not that Tony expected anything else; his son could be a rascal from time to time, but in the end it was impossible to not love him with his puppy dog eyes.)

Well, it shouldn’t surprise him that, before he even could notice what is happening and how in the hell it happened, the Avengers were fighting a war between themselves about who’ll be the first to earn a title of uncle (or aunt, but to be honest, Natasha wasn’t even trying, saying she’s not gonna compete with kids).

But the fact that Peter is a sweet, sweet child did not gave them the right to steal his son for themself. So while he was watching Barton, how he was trying to sneak out of the living room with his son in arms, he couldn’t help himself but think, when, exactly, this situation became his new normal. “Clint,” he cleared his throat. “Can you kindly put my son back on the floor?”

Peter just chuckled and burried his head in his chest, while Hawkeye turned over so he was facing him. “Nope,” he said simply. “We’re on a mission.”

“And what mission it is?”

“That’s a secret information just for authorized people.”

“Barton, give me back my son.”

But the archer suddenly started running away. “I don’t think so!” he called after him before he disappeared round the corner.

Tony groaned, but didn’t try to follow them. “Jarv, alert me it they tried doing something that could seem dangerous… or you know what? Rather not, I don’t wanna know anything, but look after them.”

“Certainly, sir.”

Meanwhile, Clint was fully using the freedom Stark gave him when he decided for not chasing after them. Just like the others, he had had his own way of becoming closer with Peter. He intended to fully use his methods and wasn’t even ashamed of that.

“So,” he started as soon as they slowed down, “it’s just like I explained. You’re gonna grab around my neck – yes, just like that – and you’re gonna hold firm, okay?”

“Yes!” Peter nodded happily without hesitating once. 

Clint waited until Peter was hanging on his back with his hands around his neck like a small monkey, then he crouched and jumped, because Jarvis opened an entrance to a ventilator shaft above them. “Now you have to carefully climb inside,” he said, hanging in the vent with just half his body.

Peter did so (and Clint was damn careful to support him), and as soon as he was safely in the shaft, he climbed inside after him, after which Jarvis closed the entrance. “Great,” assessed Clint, grinning at Peter, “that was the first part. One day, when you’re tall enough, you’ll climb to the vents on your own, I guarantee. Now, do you know why I’ve taken you here?”

There was silence for a while, when Peter tried thinking about the, one would say, tricky question. “Cuz spies use vents for informations and secret actions?”

“You’re absolutely right here,” he nodded. “So many people forget about vents. They’re good for espionages, and as an emercengy routes, too, so it’s good your dad bulit these shafts spacious and at the same time monitored. But that’s just secondary reason.”

“What’s the main one, then?”

Clint gave him a soft, warm smile. “I’ll tell you a secret, yes? When I feel sad and there’s no one around who could help me, I hid up here. It’s my secret place and I know I’m always safe here.”

The little genius opened his mouth in awe. He couldn’t believe that Clint trusted him with something as personal as his own secret place.

“And from now on,” he continued, “it’s your secret place where you can go, too, yes?”

He just grinned at him and ruffled his hear. “What do you think about looking around, hm? You have to orient in vents. Don’t worry, it’s not hard, you’ll soon remember where everything is. Let’s move so we can spy on Black Widow in her own room, what do you think?”

He wasn’t surprised that Peter agreeded. After all, he wasn’t afraid of Natasha even at the begining, unlike the others were. And more, he told Natasha about his spy plan so he knew she wouldn’t mind when their first destination will be her (not exactly used) room.

It wasn’t exactly the most quiet journey Clint has ever done, but despite Peter’s vigour he managed to keep his voice down, like he really became a secret agent. He couldn’t keep himself from asking, though, but Clint really couldn’t complain – it wasn’t that often that someone really took interest in his skills and abilities. And what any other person he could trust that they’re really interested than a small child?

The time was passing by quickly and before they knew it, Clint found out they had spent three hours just by examining the vent shafts. And even though Peter hasn’t lost his attraction to their mutual aktivity and he’d love to continue, his child’s body was beggining for attention.

He didn’t even know how it happened, but at one moment Peter just climbed up on Clint’t lap, wrapped his hands around his stomach and buried his head in Clint’s chest, mumbling something unintelligible. The archer reacted the only possible way he could; he leant against the vent, pulled Peter closer and closed his eyes. “Sleep for a while,” he whispered. “When you wake up, we’ll climb down.”

“Mhh,” grumbled Peter into his shirt, body relaxed and voice sleepy. “Night, uncle Clint.”

And if Clint fell asleep with a wide smile on his face, then it really wasn’t just because he won the undeclared war.


	10. Don’t be afraid of trust, Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding between Peter and Bruce. This time, with a little angst.

Work alongside Tony Stark in one workshop/lab was one thing.

But work alongside _Peter Stark_ , that was a whole another thing.

At first, Bruce didn’t know what to think about him. Well, yes, no one from team knew what to think, but he was even more confused than Thor or Steve were about machines from the twenty-first century, and that, well, that meant something.

But no one could be surprised that he didn’t understand when behind closed doors of the workshop more than anyone else saw how Tony changes from the playboy and billionaire _Stark_ to loving dad who would give his son the Moon if he could. 

It just happened that Bruce caught himself that he more often than not stopped working and fully, fixedly stared at Tony, who was showing his son where he should plug wires for Iron Man armors to function, explaining how every single part works. Despite his undeniable genius, Peter couldn’t understand everything, but for a five years old kid, he knew hell a lot of things. If the doctor haven’t seen it by his own eyes, he wouldn’t believe it.

But the best part on working with the two Starks was that neither one of them was afraid of him.

Peter, just like his dad, hasn’t seemed affected by his green (angrier) half, not even a little bit. He wasn’t afraid of being near him, he wasn’t afraid of touching him or talking to him – and Tony wasn’t even afraid to let Peter be alone with him.

That might be that biggest proof of trust and friendship anyone could ever give him. Maybe never before he felt so… honoured, and no award for years of his work could ever equal this feeling. 

He didn’t know how it happened, but given the circumstances he wasn’t even surprised when he one day found out he had left his observation post and was instead standing by Peter’s side and together with Tony was trying to explain what the younger Stark hasn’t understand.

And just a few days later, Peter was coming to him on his own. He asked about his works and researches and Bruce was amazed by his enthusiasm and intelligence and the desire to learn something new.

“You know,” Tony said to him one day when Peter fell asleep on a couch in the workshop, “even before I introducet him to you, Peter was complaining for whole four months and reminding me how it’s unfair that I can spend hours in ’shop with you, with Bruce Banner, and he can’t. There wasn’t a day he wouldn’t bring it up. I’m just saying.”

The doctor knew that the “just saying” meant that he should think about some things, and he didn’t need second invitation. He knew Tony haven’t forgot their debates at the invasion times, just like he haven’t forgot his confession about his suicide attempts.

Bruce was starting to think he couldn’t be more grateful to the Starks than he is now.

So of course Peter had to prove how wrong he is in his conclusion. After all, he was a Stark.

It was an accident. Just a few unlucky seconds during which one chemical reaction reached its critical points and exploded.

Peter was standing too close. 

Bruce could feel the milisecond when a full silence settled before Jarvis set off alarms and ventilation so the cumulating gases could wanish.

Then he heard; a terrible, painful cry. Peter was pressing his burned hands to his body, there were tears dropping from his eyes and he was uncontrollably sobbing from the pain.

The doctor haven’t need to think twice about what to do. His legs carried him, his hands worked automaticly and before he could even realize he was moving, him and Peter were standing on the other side of the workshop, where he’d set him down on a table and took out a first-aid kid from a cupboard so he could see examine how extensive the injury is.

“Jarvis?” hissed the doctor silently, cleaning still crying Peter’s wounds as softly as he could.

“I have already informed sir, doctor Banner, however he’ll arive in ten minutes.”

Just now he remembered why Tony wasn’t down (up) there with them; he had had a few urgent meetings in the city so he entrusted Peter to Bruce to watch after him.

Oh, god. Dear god. Bruce was starting to freak out, he felt the coming panic which settled in his chest anxiously, but he was trying to suppress it. He tried to not think that _Tony will never let him near Peter because first of all it was his fault Peter was hurt, that he was supposed to look after him, that he disappointed Tony’s trust –_

 _Focus_ , he scolded himself in his thoughts. Yes, he had to focus. There was hurt children right before him, his self-accusing thoughts had have to wait.

As soon as he tied Peter’s wound so they wouldn’t inflame, he pushed the first-aid kid aside and found out that suddenly, he has no idea where to stand, what to do with his hands and more importantly, what to do with Peter.

Well, Peter solved it for him. With his small, trembling hands he grabbed his shirt and Bruce didn’t even blink before he had arms full of Peter, who was crying into his neck. “It hurts, uncle.”

He froze for a second. The only thing he could focus on was that regardless the condition in which the young inventor was, Peter still called him his uncle. His heart jumped with joy, hope filled his mind, and maybe he hasen’t ruined everything.

“I know, Peter,” he muttered. Then he realized that this maybe isn’t the best thing to say to child in pain, and quickly corrected himself. He underlaid his voice with calming tone, at least he hope he did, when he added: “It’ll be okay. You will be all right, okay?”

Slowly, he moved to the couch, clumsily pulling Peter closer to his body. He managed to quiet down his sobs but even when Peter has stopped shaking, he didn’t loosen his grip.

Just a few minutes later Tony rushed in the workshop, just to stop right before the glass doors. He saw Banner’s amazed, awed, _loving_ expression, and he easily realized where the face came from. Quietly, he asked Jarvis about Peter’s well-being, and as soon as he found out the burns aren’t that severe how they could be and that Bruce handled the situation like a professional, he stepped back from the doors, soft smile on his face.

Yes, he was worried about his son, wanted to see on his own eyes that he is all right, but this moment belonged to these two.

After all, he knew why he doesn’t have to worry about leaving Peter alone with Bruce.


	11. Uncle Thor, run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Thor bonding time! Trip, fun and one angry parent in the end.

“Uncle Thor!”

“Young Tonyson!” Thor laughed loudly. He spread his arms in a clear sign and Peter didn’t hesitate for a moment to run and literally jump at Thor. “I heard friend Tony has a busy day. What about a trip then, hm?”

“Yes!” Peter squeaked. He wasn’t a fool to say no to offer like this.

The sound of someone clearing their throat sounded from a ceiling. It was Jarvis, discreetly reminding them of his existence. “Youg sir, what has your dad said to you?”

Stark Junior frowned confusedly for a moment, but then a look of awaking flashed across his face. “Ah, sorry, Jarv. Can you say dad that I’ll be with uncle Thor? Please? And that I’ll be safe?”

“Certainly, young sir.” The invisible servant sounded a lot more kindly now and there was hinted amusement in his voice.

“Thanks, Jarvis, you’re the best!”

“I’m glad to hear that, young sir.”

“And I’m glad to hear that Tony knows you are safe with me,” added Thor. He still hadn’t put Peter down on the floor, instead moved him a little so he was holding him in one hand and with him started walking towards balcony doors. “We have a day full of fun before us, young Peter.”

Curiously, the brown-haired boy tilted his head to a side. “Where are we going, uncle Thor?”

“Today, my young nephew,” he grinned when Peter giggled at the title, walking through the balcony doors to a landing platform, the wind blowing around them, “you’re going to visit my homeland. Asgard is a picturesque place.”

After this statement Jarvis nearly instantly quickly (and a slightly panicky) shouted “mister Odinson” but the rest of his words were swallowed in Thor’s loud “Heimdall!” followed by a deafening whizz and rainbow blaze.

Peter screamed in surprise. Instinctively, he burried his head in Thor’s chest and closed his eyes. He strengthened his grip as hard as he could with his small hands.

Soon he felt a big, calloused hand softly rubbing his hair, the whizz quieted and the blaze faded.

Peter slowly, carefully lifted his head and peeped out from his hiding place. As soon as he saw a spark of gold he was looking around curiously, unbelieving drinking in the sight of everything he could set his eyes on. They were standing in some huge gold dome and it had a long, rainbow bridge running from one side of the cupola.

“I see you are really true to your word, my prince,” someone near them said in a deep, yet kind voice.

Peter flinched, surprised. With eyes wide open he looked at the tall black-haired, dark-skinned man with a gold armor and a majestic sword in his hands. Few seconds passed by before Peter remembered his upbringing. “Um, hello, sir.”

“This is Heimdall, Peter, he’s the guard of Bifröst Bridge,“ explained Thor with a smile. Then he looked at Heimdall: “I told you I’ll bring him here some day. My father allowed this, as you know.”

“Naturally. Still, I’d suggest returning him to his father soon,” he reminded. “And you Peter welcome to Asgard.”

“Thank you, mister Heimdall.”

Thor watched as Peter’s word made Heimdall smile. Stark was right, without doubt; his son could make anyone laugh with his cuteness. “Now, nephew, it’s a long way to the castle from here. Would you like to see how I fly with Mjölnir?”

That was another offer you couldn’t say no to, and so Peter found himself in the air once again, this time without a rainbow blaze. He held Thor, who was clutching him tightly – after all, Peter was a mortal, and more, he was a mortal child and they are even more fragile then adults – and put him down only when they were standing on a solid ground in royal gardens.

“Wow,” breathed out Peter. Tips of his toes twitched with eagerness to run around and explore new area. “Uncle Thor, it’s amazing here!”

“Just wait to walk through the castle,” the god teased him, seeing that the young Tonyson is already goggle-eyed. “But first, I would like to introduce you to someone.”

As if this was a command (and it was a command, in fact), four persons walked out from around a corner. Three men and one woman. You could say they were warriors just by looking at them – after all, who in Asgard wasn’t a warrior? They had swords attatched to their waists, except one who had an axe. “Young Peter, there are my friends and one of the best warriors in the Nine Realms – lady Sig and the Warriors Three; Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun. My friends, this is my nephew Peter Stark, the son of Anthony Stark, the Man of Iron and one of my Midgardian fellow fighters.”

Peter looked like he would pass out by pure happiness any minute. He couldn’t just stand anymore. He literally exploded and rambled how Thor told him all about the four warriors and how amazing Asgard is.

And when he eventually let the others talk too, it was even better. Lady Sif allowed him to braid her hair (that was something he learned from uncle Clint and his dad), which didn’t get by without unbelieving looks from the Asgardians, and he could even look at their weapons.

He spent the whole day with uncle Thor and his warrior’s crew. Together, they showed him the beauty of the Asgardian castle, performed some mock combats and took him to the streets between people who nearly cooed at the small mortal’s adorability.

Thor had to carry him to the Bifröst because regardless his hyperactivity, spending the whole day on his feet was impossible without being tired. So after a proper goodbye they transferred back to the Earth, right on the balcony in Avengers Tower.

And there was Tony Stark, waiting for the with hands crossed on his chest, the rest of the Avengers right behind him, strange looks on their faces. Bruce looked sympathetically, Clint amusedly (and gleefully), Steve compassionately and Natasha’s face was, not surprisingly, dull. And Tony, well, his face was a mix of anger and relief.

“Dad!” Peter squaked, running in Tony’s arms. “Uncle Thor took me to Asgard! And he showed me horses and magic and library and how to fight and even his friends, and they have a woman in their fighter’s group just like the Avengers have Black Widow and I could bra –”

Tony covered Peter’s mouth with his hand to silence him. Then he took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment and snuggled his son to himself. “God, don’t do that to me ever again, Pete. I was dying with worry.”

“But I was safe with uncle Thor,” Peter objected shyly. “Jarv should tell you.”

“And he did. But I wasn’t counting with a trip somewhere outside of our planet. Don’t you ever do something like that, clear? You know what, don’t answer. I’ll take you to bed. Thor, don’t you go anywhere, we need to talk,” added Tony harshly, looking at him rigidly while walking inside with Peter.

Thor looked devastated suddenly. “I just wanted for young Peter to have some fun…”

“We know, Thor,” Clint patted his shoulders pityingly. “Tony knows it too, but he’s angry now. The only think I can say is… run. Or prepare yourself that he’s going to chase you with several suits. Choose wisely. And quickly.”


	12. Good Night, Uncle Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare and a cuddle time – in other words, bonding time with Steve!

Steve Rogers had regretted many things in his life. Not catching Bucky when he fell from the train, not spending more time with Peggy…

But if there was one thing he regretted the most, it was his words. Rushed, foolish words he said in the heat of passion which was proved wrong several times in the last few months.

_Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you? I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you._

With every new day, Stark has been proving him wrong, and he fully realized that when he met Peter. He realized that he, just like others, has fallen for the mask of billionaire and playboy he willingly worn so he could protect his family and loved ones.

He realized that Tony fought for Peter. That the reason he hadn’t want to risk was – is that his son needs his dad, needs a loving parent. And Stark still risked his own life when he carried the nuclear bomb into the outer space; regardless if it was to prove his truth or to save Peter.

Well, after all that, it wasn’t supriring it took him longer to become closer with Peter than it took the others. Even though it seemed that Stark has forgiven him his words – after all, the sharp opinion exchange took part on both sides –, he couldn’t help himsels and still drowned in self-accusation and cursed himself for his rashness.

He didn’t try hard. He knew that if he wanted his relationship with both Starks to be good, it couldn’t happen over one night. That’s why he slowly explored what Peter likes, what he doesn’t like and what he is good at. He had found out Peter inherited many character traits from Tony, and was over and over again being convinced of how stubborn the Starks are. He saw it in Howard, Tony and now Peter and he mentally groaned, knowing this will take a long time to manage. He had to admire Colonel Rhodes and the head of security in Stark Industries, Harold Hogan, that they managed to survive with these two for so long.

But when the turning point in his and Peter’s relationship came, Steve was far from ready.

To be honest, he had no idea what to do. The only thing that comforted him was that, according to his words, Bruce didn’t know what to do either, but in the end, it ended better than fine.

It was too late at night but both geniuses (the adult ones) stayed it the workshop, doing some important and time-limited tests. The others went to sleep, only Steve stayed in the common living room on the couch and silently read in a light of small lamp.

Well at least until his rest was disturbed by fast, careless footsteps followed by silent, trembly sobs. Steve immediately looked up, just to see Peter climb down the stairs in the room. His brown hair were messy, the black pants of his Star Wars pajamas were rolled up half way on his calves and he was crushing a small Iron Man plushie in his hands.

He was shaking under all these sobs, tears were flowing down from his red eyes and it was a miracle he was stading on his own legs. Nevertheless, as soon as he saw Steve, he surpassed the distance between them and without hesitating hugged him around his waist.

The Captain froze, surprised, but then he put the book away and took Peter on the couch with him. The younger Stark took that as a sign to nestle closer against him.

“Peter?” he said softly, hesitatingly. “Why are you crying? Have you had a bad dream?”

Peter slowly nodded and with his head still burried in Steve’s side mumbled: “Y-yes, but da – daddy t-told me he will wo – work with un – uncle Bruce and I didnt…“

Steve didn’t know if he shoudl be amazed or if he shoudl shook his head in unbelieving. Surely Peter had to know Tony would stop with anything had he known that his son is having a nightmare. Yet, he still hadn’t went to him, instead he took the shorter way to the mutual area. Maybe he had asked Jarvis to know if there’s anyone – or maybe Jarvis had guided him?

One way or the another, right now Steve had a child by his side, which was, luckily, calming down just from his mere presence.

An old memory from his childhood flashed in his mind. After a short hesitating, he wrapped his hands around Peter’s body to enclose him as much as he could, showing him that he is safe. Before he could even thing about what he’s doing (and before he could change his mind), he started talking.

He told Peter about everything and nothig, he told him about the time he grew up in, he told him about his best friend Bucky and recalled that exactly this was Bucky doing for him when he had a bad day and needed to soothe.

The regular, never ending stream of words soon lulled Peter back into sleep and when Steve looked at him, he found the child once again fast asleep.

Coming to the conclusion that his isn’t suitable place or position for sleeping, he stood up with Peter still in his arms and with a little help from Jarvis made his way to the higher floor, where he put Peter back in his own bed. Peter moved but didn’t wake up, even though he muttered something suspiciously close to “night, uncle”.

For a few minutes, Steve just stood by the door. In silence he watched Peter calmly sleeping and only then he closed he door, leaning on them by his back, breathing deeply. He needed to work out what just happened, he needed to assure himself that this was real.

Few floors down, where both geniuses stopped in their work to watch the camera’s systems as soon as Jarvis told them that Peter had woken up from nightmare and instead of the workshop headed to the living room, Tony grinned at Steve’s shocked face with satisfaction.

“Why do I think that Peter came to Steve purposely?” Bruce hummed thoughtfully.

“Who knows, my crazy green scientist friend. You can never be sure with a Stark.”


	13. Two Spiders Dancing On One Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a bonding time between Peter and Natasha.

When she opened her eyes, all of her senses were sharpened. She stood with one leg forward, her legs stretched out ahead. She crowded out all disturbing elements coming from her surrounding, focusing on bullseye right in fron of her. It seemed like the time slowed down, its flow became just an uncomfortable element which was making itself known in a corner of her mind.

 _Breathe in._ Load.

 _Hold breath._ Aim.

 _Breathe out._ Shoot. Once, three times, seven times.

In just a few seconds she emptied half the magazine, always hitting bullseye.

Not once had she missed.

She wasn’t trained to miss.

With her sharp senses that she trained for recognizing subtle nuances of body, sounds others wouldn’t hear or even signs no one would notice, she noticed that someone was slowly sneaking up on her from behind.

Without hesitation, still in a fighting mode she ofted switched to while training alone, she did an elegant turn. Automatically, even before she could see her opponent, she aimed her weapon with a finger on the trigger. 

Just to be met with warm, chocolate brown eyes watching her. Horror poured all over her body when she realized that she aimed a gun on a child, and soon a shock joined the terrifying feeling because even though she was aiming the gun at Peter, in his eyes she didn’t see horror or fear, but sincere curiosity and a hint of concern.

“Um… I’m sorry,” mumbled Peter guiltily, as if he was the one who reacted aggressively. “I didn’t want to… scare you. I just, um, uncle Clint told me you’re goona be here and I, um…”

It took her exactly four seconds – four too long seconds – to recover from the shock no one caused to her in _years_. Gracefuly, she hung her hands, slid the gun under her belt and adopted more relaxed posture. “You didn’t scare me,” she lied easily, “I just didn’t expect anyone. Exactly not you. Does your dad know you’re here? It’s quite dangerous here.”

He shrugged like it was nothing to worry about and pointed a finger at the ceiling. “Jarv knows, so dad knows too. And since he let me in, it’s not that dangerous here.”

Ah, true. It was a wonder that everyone – her included – often forgot that Peter is a Stark and a little genius. This, or every five years old child was able to think like this. That Natasha, despite her training, didn’t know. She wasn’t trained for a contact with children and she herself couldn’t have children. 

Never had she has a reason to be interested in children when she was a threat to them.

“The gun I was aiming at you a moment ago says otherwise.”

“Not my first time seeing a gun,” he protested, offended. His tone spoke of ‘I’m not a little child’ which in the combination with his pursed lips induced exact opposite. “And I’ve seen weapons before. And heard. Uncle Happy shot me once. And Dum-E dropped a fire extinguisher on me. And dad –”

“Young sir, your dad would like to remind you that the shoot was a scratch caused by, and I quote, you being in a way where you shouldn’t be. And he i salso begging you for not giving Miss Romanoff material for blackmailing.”

“Jarv, please tell him I want ice cream after diner tonight,” grinned Peter artfully.

Silence occured for a moment when Natasha just stared and thought about how this definitely is Stark’s son before the artificial servant answered: “He says: ‘Deal, you little menace.’”

“So,” Peter waved his hand after a few seconds of silence. “Safe.”

The agent just hummed. After all, she couldn’t say anything. In order to just not standing there, she took the gun, moved a few steps away to a table, took out the magazine and laid it in a safe distance to prevent a possible blackout, when she would grab the gun and shoot the whole magazine _into_ Peter this time. “Why did you even asked Clint where I am?”

“Ah!” squealed Peter as if he remembered something – which wasn’t far from the truth. Within a blik he was standing right by her side and blithely tugged her t-shirt. “Uncle Clint told me you dance ballet. And I really like ballet. And uncle said you could teach me. So he told me to go ask, so I’m here now,” he chattered excitedly, his chocolate eyes shining with enthusiasm. “Please? Please, please, will you teach me dance? Please? Uncle showed me videos of you dancing ballet. Please, you’re great, please, please!”

Natasha froze. One her part refused to believe what she was hearing and the other was thinking about more than half dozen ways to kill Clint for showing anyone her dancing videos. Partially she regretted not making him delete them, even though she had known he has them recorded. 

But was it really that bad?

She knew that, although it doesn’t look like it, Clint doesn’t do things without reason. Maybe he had a reason why he told Peter about this.

Maybe he knew that Peter is her chance. Chance she can’t waste. Chance to convince herself that she is not the killing monster they made from her.

She looked down at Peter who was still holding her and pleaded. He kept pleading for her to teach him something she secretely loved. Something she was good at, something that didn’t make her a complete freak.

He wanted from her to teach him ballet. Dance as innocent as Peter himself, as pure as his soul, as deep as all the emotions piling up in her heart.

“Alright.”

The younger Stark fell silent suddenly. He blinked at her, surprised, as if he didn’t expect she will actually agree. Huge, toothy smile spread across his face. “Yes! Thanks, thanks, thanks! When do we start? Now, please? Please, please!”

She noticed she was smiling at his childish enthusiasm. “Actually, we can start now. But don’t expect me to be gentle with you.”

He squeaked happily, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the door on the other side of the shooting range so they could move to a gym.

For a first time in weeks, Black Widow felt really relaxed when she danced ballet all day with Peter, when she heard his laugh, when she saw his face frown with effort.

Natasha had a chance to save her sould and mind.

And she decided to take it and not ever give away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I’m on Wattpad, too! You can find me there as @windify_translations :D


End file.
